Veritas
by Flufferz
Summary: David Della Rocco has been murdered, this is what Sara, his older sister, knows for a fact. But by whom? Was it the Saints like she's being forced into believing? Or is someone else to blame for her brother's untimely death? Sara wants the truth, and she will do anything to get it, even if it means getting her hands a little dirty. Rated M for language and violence


"_David, what is this?" Asked an angry voice. David looked over to his door, which had been flung open mere seconds ago, and stared at the woman standing in the door way. His heart sank when he noticed his newly acquired fire arm in her hands. "Cat got your tongue? What the hell is this, young man? You know how mom feels about guns in the house!" The woman yelled._

"_Sara, keep your voice down!" David said, trying to hush her._

_The brunette gave an angry and frustrated sigh before glancing over her shoulder. Walking into David's room, she slammed the door behind her and tossed the weapon on the bed. "Explain. Now." She stated, her voice tense. David looked at the gun on his bed and looked back to the woman. "Look, sis, it ain't a big deal." He tried. Sara's eyebrows rose at those words. "Oh? It's not a big deal? David, you're fourteen years old and have a freaking gun in your coat pocket! Can you imagine how Mom would react if she found that?"_

"_Sara-"_

"_I'm gone for one semester and you're already bringing guns into the house. Next thing I know, you'll be joining the mob!" Sara threw her hands up in frustration. She looked back down at David, who now looked at her in complete surprise. Her eyes narrowed at her younger brother. "You did not. You didn't." She said, glaring at David. When he didn't reply, more anger filled her. "David Della Rocco! You are an idiot! Why in fuck did you join the mob? God, David!" Sara all but yelled._

_David flinched at the use of the word "fuck", knowing for a fact now that his sister was beyond angry with him. Sara rarely cursed, only when she was angry. "Look, it's just somethin' I had to do, alright? I needed the money, Mom needed the money, and you aren't here anymore to help out with bills so-"_

"_So this is my fault? Because I'm going to college, it's suddenly okay for you to join the fucking mob?"_

"_I didn't say it was your fault!" He yelled back. Sara grew silent and David sighed. "Look, sis." He started, grabbing her hand and pulling her on the bed. "I know what I'm doin', alright? They're good guys. They're gonna take care of me." He said, smiling. He genuinely believed the words he was saying. Sara shook her head, squeezing David's hand. "'Sides, I got my legal back up, if it ever comes to that." He said, winking at her. _

"_Just because I'm going to be a lawyer, it doesn't mean I'll be bailing you out whenever your stupid mob buddies get you into trouble." Sara said curtly._

"_Aw, come on sis. You know you couldn't leave me in the slammer."_

"_I'm tempted to take you there now..." Sara muttered. "How do you know they aren't going to screw you over? Huh?" _

"_Sara, they're good guys I'm tellin' you."_

"_I don't want my brother to be a killer, and I don't want to have to console Mom when they find your body at a shooting."_

"_Nothin' like that's gonna happen, Sara."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just do. It's all gonna work out, you'll see." David told her, a smile on his face._

_Sara reached forward and grabbed a handful of David's shaggy hair. She gently pulled the teenager closer to her, kissing his forehead. "Please be careful, David. I don't want to lose you." She said in a shaky voice. They'd lost their father already, losing David would end the Rocco family. David chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "It's gonna be fine, sis. Promise." He told her earnestly._

"Your brother's dead, Sara."

It's funny the memories that your brain chooses to remember. Sara couldn't fathom why her brain chose that particular memory of David, but it had. Maybe it was due to the fact that she knew she would be getting this call at some point in her life, much sooner than she'd liked. When David had told her he'd joined the Italian Mob, she knew then that she would outlive her younger brother. It was a harsh truth that she reluctantly accepted. She had hoped that David would've given up the mob life eventually, but he never did.

Now he was dead.

"Who?" Sara asked the Captain, someone she knew all too well due to David's career choice.

"The Saints."

Sara almost dropped the phone. "The Saints? The Saints that have been killing off the mobsters?"

"Yes."

"Why would they want to kill him?" She knew for a fact David was a lower ranking member of his mob. What reason would the Saints have to kill him?

"I wish I knew, Sara. All we know is that he was done, Saints' style. Pennies in the eye and everything."

"I see..."

"We need you to come down to the Morgue."

Sara took a deep breath. "I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright. And Sara?"

She took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "Yeah?"

"I'm real sorry about this."

Sara laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, so am I. I'll talk to you later, Captain."

"Goodbye, Sara."

Sara placed the phone back into its cradle, and she placed her head in her hands. "Dammit, David. I told you this would happen. You idiot." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes. "You weren't supposed to die before me. You weren't supposed to die before Mom..." She knew she was talking to herself, but she didn't care. Sara picked her head up and raked a hand through her long hair, sniffling. "David..." She muttered. She couldn't recall a single time she'd felt this much pain. David, while an idiot, was her world. There wasn't anything she wouldn't have done for him. Sara couldn't count the amount of times she'd had to come bail him out of jail, or loan him some cash. She always told him that it would be the last time, but they both knew better.

"Gotta tell Mom..." Sara said, standing. She wiped her eyes, trying to dry them, but ultimately failed. She could barely even register that tears were falling as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her car keys. She could only think of how her mother would react to this. Probably worse than she was right now. All too soon, Sara was inside her car, turning the ignition on. Before she took the car out of park, she slammed her fist down on the steering wheel. "God dammit!" She yelled, now sobbing. Her head lay on the steering wheel, and her chest was heaving with every loud sob she emitted. It was so hard to believe. She'd just seen him no more than a week ago.

Forcing her head up, Sara's eyes caught glance of the simple cross that hanged from her rearview mirror. A cross that gave her hope on a daily basis, now filled her with sadness and rage. It reminded her of the so-called Saints of Boston. The people who murdered her little brother. What did David ever do to deserve death? Sure he was a mob member, but there were worse guys they could have killed. Sara had come face to face with many of them during her trials. What did David do? Suddenly, a thought struck her.

There was a bar in an Irish neighborhood that David always went to. The bartender, Doc, knew David well. Maybe he could answer some of the questions that Sara had. Maybe Doc even knew some things about these so-called Saints that he could tell her. Sara made a mental note to go there directly after talking to her mother. Pulling out of her driveway, she made a silent prayer.

A prayer that someone would catch those Saints, and she could put them behind bars like they deserved to be.

**Short, yes. Sorry. It will get progressively longer as the story rolls on! Meet Sarafina, or Sara for short. Rocco's older lawyer sister. Yes, this will be a mainly Rocco based story, with heavy mentions and whatnot. Why? Because Rocco deserves love God dammit. Anyway, let me know what you think and the next update should be very soon! (Especially if my best friend has her way!)**


End file.
